


Chosen of Susano

by Nightyhollow



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightyhollow/pseuds/Nightyhollow
Summary: Why is he called the Chosen of Susano?





	Chosen of Susano

It was over in an instant. A group of thugs who called themselves Samurais were attacking the village of Isari, ransacking it, before running away from it with their stolen goods. It was when they were running away that they came across Kanza Oreth, standing in their way in his garb of red. Word spread quickly, especially in Othard, of the Warrior of Light's red attire which he used to show case his skills with a Katana. The most notable feature of the outfit was the unicorn skull like helmet that he worse, seemingly blinding him as it covered his eyes.

As Kanza pulled his sword out, the red butterflies flying off if it and dancing in the wind, the thugs backed away. Before they had a chance to plead or mount an offensive, a red blur zipped between each of them, until Kanza stood before the one who stood in the back. One by one, the others fell until only one remained standing.

The man felt the crushing weight of the Warrior of Light's crushing presence focused on him. He couldn't breath, he couldn't move, he could only look into the obscured face of the Warrior. Even if they were covered, he felt that the eyes that were hidden were seeing into his soul and judging him. He was not much shorter than him, but it felt like he was looking up at a giant.

The two would stand in quiet for a few moment before Kanza spoke up "Pick up everything you and your brigands took, return it to the village, then pray for forgiveness from them. Should I come to learn you did not, I will find you and cut you in twain the moment I find you. Do you understand?" There was unbridled anger barely contained in his voice that punched through the man.

Fearful for his life, he ran to where his fallen friends laid, grabbing all that they had and running back to the village, his eyes remaining on Kanza who simply stood and watched. No matter how fast or far he ran, he felt as if Kanza was always an arms reach away.

Once then man was gone from sight, Kanza let out a growl and yell. Gripping the sword with both hands and raising it upward, he swung it downward towards the ocean. A large wave of aether energy cutting through it as he breathed heavily.

"Damn it all!" Kanza stabbed his sword into the ground before falling onto his knees.

The sound of the water crashing back together was heard before the sound of swirling water was heard.

"Such curiosity..." A voice spoke in a oddly jolly tone.

Looking up, Kanza would see the form of Susano, the God of Revels and a Patron of the Kojin. Though he was far smaller, roughly eight feet tall and comprised of mostly water, though the shoulders, chest, helmet, and long red hair seemed far more solid.

"...what do you want? A fight? Because I am in no mood for it kami. More so, how did you even show up, you need aether, prayer, and crystals."

"The attack you unleashed towards the ocean was made of primarily aether, an ocean which has an abundance of crystals hidden beneath the surface. And prayers are not be the only thing needed to summon us Kami, as you know with your fight against Tsukuyomi."

"Fine. So what is it that you want?"

"I came to seek the worthy opponent who I fought against and lost. Though it is clear that he and you are not the same person."

"What are you talking about, I am the same person."

"That man I fought against may have had troubles that plagued him, but he stood tall and did not let the gales of hardship break him. Before me stands a man broken, lashing out like a savage with a blade."

Kanza growled as he stood up. "A savage? A broken man? You know nothing of what I have gone through! One by one, my allies were taken from me with me unable to do nothing but watch on! The two who I made a vow to watch over and protect, taken and leaving me alone! I made a promise with her that I would not leave her alone...and I had to watch as her soul was taken from her! So do not dare judge me!"

"Then why do you not search for a way to rescue them?"

"There is literally nothing I can do at this point except wait! I have to sit here and wait and accept the fact I cannot do anything! That I could do nothing to protect my allies! That I could do nothing to protect Alphinaud and Alisaie! That I could do...nothing..." He looked down. Reaching up, he took his helmet off as tears rolled down his cheeks. "I fight to keep the world safe...but when it comes to those I hold close...I lose. I lost Astrid...I lost Haurchefant...I lost the twins. So tell me...what should I be doing?"

"You stand up again."

"And what of everything, all those tha-"

"The world lives in constant struggle but continues on. Oceans crash against mountains that continue to stand tall, winds push against trees that continue to grow, animals thrive in lands that should not house lives. Do all lives continue on despite of this? No. But you are a resilient soul. You take the crashing waves of deception, you stand tall against the winds of evil, you walk through the harsh lands of hate. Take the time you need to rest, but stand up again. You bring hope and joy to those around you, do so again."

Kanza stayed quiet for sometime before a smirk went across his face "...what summoned you?"

"I have found myself eagerly watching your journey Warrior. The moment I saw you cut the water was similar to what I do, so I took that opportunity to bring myself to you. So I thank you for using my move in tribute of me"

Closing his eyes, he let the breeze blow away the problems that hung on him. Yes, he may have lost those he held dear, but he could still save the twins. He could still save the world that Astrid and Haurchefant lived in. He would bring hope and joy and revelry to where he would go. If he was going to meet his friends again, he shouldn't look like he had become a mess without them, that would only make them worry. He would great them with a smile and bring them hope that his presence always brought.

"...did you temper me?" Kanza spoke

"I did not, there is no need to."

"Are you sure about that...because I would not mind seeing you more often. The world would benefit with someone like you around..."

Susano would laugh as his form melted into the water

"Well...regardless. I will bring revelry to the world as I save it, hopefully that can repay you for your help."

His linkshell began ringing.

"Kanza? It's Tataru! We picked something up at the Crystal Tower, come quick!"

Picking up his helmet, he smirked. "Now...let us go see what needs saving this time."


End file.
